


I Long for Your Fire

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Through These Pages of Life, I am Bound to you [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Aziraphale is having a nice afternoon with a novel, Crowley accidently walks in.There isn't much plot here fyi.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Through These Pages of Life, I am Bound to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587727
Comments: 20
Kudos: 304





	I Long for Your Fire

Aziraphale squirmed in his seat, the book in his hands the cause of his distress.

He’d found the series a while back and been hooked immediately. The writing was terrible, and he’d certainly read better smut, however, this series featured an Angel and Demon who shared a special arrangement; not unlike his and Crowley’s. However; the arrangement they shared also enjoyed the benefit of copious amounts of sex.

The similarities didn’t stop there, the angel had been there since Eden, as had the demon. The demon drove a classic car; which had been featured in Driving me to Completion, a frankly ridiculous novel with little in the way of plot, that had given Aziraphale all kinds of lovely ideas regarding Crowley’s beloved Bentley.

It didn’t seem to matter what the angel did, the demon would always come to rescue them and would proceed to fuck them silly for nearly 30 pages.

Aziraphale wasn’t jealous of the fictional angel, truly. He had a wonderful friendship with Crowley, sex would only complicate things. It didn’t matter how much he certainly wanted it. Besides, it wasn’t like the demon was interested in him in that way. He’d made it abundantly clear after the apocalypse didn’t end the world three years ago.

No, it was better this way. He could pretend in the privacy of his flat and it would be fine. Really.

He frowned, then returned to the book in hand. His eyes traced the words hungrily, allowing his imagination to take hold.

> _ The demon lifted her easily, flipping her and pressing her against the large oak desk. The angel whimpered, lightly protesting as he easily tore off her thin panties. Her hands sought for something to grip, knowing full-well he’d be fucking her into the hardwood soon enough.  _

Aziraphale moaned, biting his lip to stifle the sound. He was going to dinner later with Crowley, he really should put it down and cool off. His blood was pounding in his veins and the ache between his thighs was growing steadily.

> _ The red-haired demon ran a finger over her slit, brushing her swollen clit, sending a shiver through her body. Her blonde curls fell over her face, flushed with need, she whimpered. “Please, I need you.” _

Aziraphale pushed his pants down around his knees, fingers lightly teasing his cunt. Imagining the fingers were thinner, longer and more dexterous than his own.

He was so close, his fingers worked his clit, teasing the nub, legs shaking with pleasure as he imagined his demon bringing him to completion with those gorgeous fingers of his. His cunt gushed as he pushed two of his thick fingers in, stroking himself inside the best he could. He pictured Crowley, crawling over him to kiss him soundly. Then, he’d lay between his legs and bury himself to the hilt. He could almost feel the pleasant stretch as he filled him. Aziraphale longed to know what it would feel like; how his dear demon would feel as he fucked him, hot and heavy and thick inside of him.

Would he go slow? Perhaps at first, preferably he’d be rough, he could almost feel Crowley’s sharp nails scratching him as he pulled him close. Aziraphale shivered at the phantom sensation. Perhaps he would bite his neck? Sucking and nipping, leaving bruises on his pale skin.

Aziraphale glanced back at the book for inspiration, he was so close. He could almost taste his completion.

> _ Her skirt was pushed up over her hips, the demon’s thick cock had stretched her wide, near painfully. “I’m going to cum inside that pretty little pussy of yours, fill you right up.” He whispered into her ear, giving her bottom a firm smack causing the little angel’s cunt to tighten around his cock. The demon flicked her clit and she was cumming, her cunt eagerly pulling the… _

“Angel?”

Aziraphale threw the book at the intruder as he simultaneously tried to pull his pants up, “Crowley!”

Aziraphale looked away, he was standing, pants messily pulled up, unbuttoned and lose, doing his best to avoid eye contact with his best friend; the same best friend he’d just been imagining fucking him soundly.

Finally, he cleared his throat; then, embarrassed, met Crowley’s eyes.

The demon’s face was red, his face flushed prettily. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyebrows raised to his hairline.

He was standing against the door with a box of truffles in hand. “I…” Crowley swallowed, his tongue dry, “I had to run an errand and ended up near that shop you like so much.” He weakly held up the box as if to prove a point. “I’m going to go now, uh, good luck… with, that.” He waved, doing his best not to meet the eyes of the angel. Then slowly backed out of the room.

“Crowley! Wait!” Aziraphale tried to move towards him but fell over, tripping over his pants that had decided to fall, pooling around his ankles. He caught himself on the chair he’d been sitting in only moments before. Elbows pressed into the cushion, his hips draped over the arm of the chair.

The demon turned slowly; his body stiff, uncertain and made his way back into the room. He gulped, the angel was trying to get up, his ass and pretty cunt bare to the room. The scent of Aziraphale’s arousal permeated the sitting room, his tongue flicked out, tasting the musky air.

“Stop.” Said the demon, harshly. Aziraphale froze in an instant.

Crowley swallowed, “Do you want me…” he paused, “I can help. All you have to do is say the word.” His voice was low, dark. It sent a tingle down the angel’s spine.

Aziraphale wiggled, rubbing his legs together and moaned. He should say no, it was a terrible idea but, how could he? He wanted nothing more than for the demon to fuck him, even if it was only this once. He ached for it, was sure if he said no he’d regret it for the rest of his days.

“Yes,” he said breathlessly.

And then, there were hands on him. Crowley’s strong digits were gripping his waist, holding him in place bent over the chair. A long finger pressed against him, easily sliding in. “Naughty, naughty. What were you reading Angel?” he tsked. “Look how dripping wet you are, those fingers of yours just wasn’t enough, was it?” asked Crowley.

“No,” whined Aziraphale, “Please Crowley.” He wiggled, pushing his swollen cunt against the demon’s hand, trying to push his finger deeper into him.

“Tell me what you want Aziraphale, exactly what you want me to do.”

The angel groaned, his head falling against the chair’s cushion. “Fuck me, I want to feel every inch of your cock fucking me. I want to feel you come, I just… want you.” He answered honestly.

Crowley’s hands massaged Aziraphale’s thighs and buttocks, paying close attention to his soft inner thigh. He fell to his knees, placing a kiss to the angel’s thigh, then the other. He kissed his way upward, he softly nuzzled the flesh beside the angel’s dripping cunt.

The demon took a steadying breath, his nerves were on edge and Satan, he was doing his best not to shake. He’d never anticipated this, never imagining that Aziraphale would allow him this close. His skin was so soft against his face, the demon tried to memorize how it felt. Fingers trailing up the inside of the other leg before he allowed himself to move.

Aziraphale made a muffled cry of protest when he moved away, he’d not expected the tenderness. It was burning him from the inside, the feel of his face pressed against him like that, bare. He realized, with a gasp, he’d not felt the cold metal of glasses. He tried to move, to turn around. He wanted to see his eyes, to watch him as they came together. Crowley pushed him back down then he felt his hot breath on him.

Crowley slowly licked his slit, slick and needy. His hands returned, holding his hips in place as he sucked Aziraphale’s swollen clit, nipping gently before pulling away, earning a frustrated huff in return.

The angel was breathless, his fingers wound so tightly in the fabric of the cushion he wasn’t sure even a miracle could fix it.

“Soon Angel, I’ll take care of you.” Said Crowley, he pressed a kiss to his still clothed shoulder. The angel’s heart clenched, it was such a tender gesture, he wanted; god did he want this to be different. He could feel the lingering heat where the demon’s lips and been only moments before and he wasn’t sure how something so insignificant could make him hurt the way it did.

How could he ever face his friend again? After this, he was sure he would weep when he left. How could he dine with him, walk with him, be near him so close but never to be in his embrace again?

Aziraphale heard the slide of a zipper and the tug of a belt, Crowley moved closer. He could feel the demon’s hot body against him, the rustle of fabric. He whimpered with need, he was aching and felt empty. Aziraphale would take what he was given, commit it to memory and he would make do. For now, Aziraphale needed, him and he wanted him. “Crowley,” he whined again, he needed to feel the demon.

“I’m here,” he whispered as he gripped the angel’s hips once more.

And then, there it was. The blunt edge of him slipping inside. Aziraphale gasped, he was so hot inside of him, near burning, how he longed for his fire. Inch by inch, slowly opening him, stretching him. it was almost painful how full he was, Crowley’s cock thicker than he’d expected it would be.

“Angel, relax, please.” He murmured, his hands soothing over the angel’s back.

He felt Aziraphale relax, allowing the demon to push himself in the rest of the way. “Alright?”

It was perfect, Aziraphale was overcome with love. He loved him so much, and it felt so right to be joined with him like this. Tears gathered in his eyes with unsaid emotion, dripping onto the fabric beneath him. Crowley was still within him, waiting for him, “Yes, please just move my dear.” 

Crowley was gentle at first, pushing himself in slowly. The position was odd, thought Aziraphale, he wanted him to be wrapped around him, not like this. It was so cold, impersonal.

He realized he’d not even kissed him, Aziraphale whined at the thought.

“Alright,” Crowley sighed.

He pulled out of him slowly, only to slam back in, his sharp hips setting a bruising pace. His sharp fingers digging into the angel’s hips as he fucked him relentlessly.

He changed his angle, each hard thrust somehow teasing his clit. His orgasm was close, “Crowley,” he said breathlessly, “I need… oh.”

“Touch yourself, like you were doing before I walked in,” he commanded.

Aziraphale nodded, then managed a hand between them. He could feel Crowley’s cock brush against his fingers as he teased his clit.

Aziraphale was cresting, his cunt tightening around his friend.

“Can I… in you?” The demon gasped out.

“Yes, Crowley” moaned the angel, his body tensed, falling headfirst into his orgasm. Pleasure consumed him, his heart pounded in his head, time slowed.

Crowley’s grip only tightened as he followed shortly behind, his eyes clamping shut as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside Aziraphale. His hot come filling the emptiness inside the angel.

Then, it was over. He slowly pulled out of him. Aziraphale took a steadying breath, doing his best to blink the overwhelming emotion away. He stood, pulling his pants and underwear up. Then, he turned around, unable to meet the eyes of his lover.

He could still feel Crowley’s warmth within him, “thank you,” he said softly.

“Uh, anytime.” Said Crowley, who suddenly seemed very intrigued by the lamp beside him.

Aziraphale worried his hands, “Do you mean that?” he asked softly.

The demon’s head snapped up, “What?”

“That you would do this again?”

“Yes.” He answered quickly.

“Because, you see, the thought of only having you once…” the angel looked away again, biting his lip.

“Aziraphale, are you sure?”

He nodded, “I’ve come to find that now that I know what it was like, I fear I’ll never be whole again.”

His eyes widened, “Aziraphale, I need you to explain to me what you are saying.”

“Please don’t make me say it, not when it’s just me.” He whispered.

“Just you?”

“Please Crowley, you’re not this cruel.”

He took two steps forward, “Tell me, please, Angel. Please.”

“Oh Crowley,” he paused, “I love you so much, and I understand you don’t, but I fear that I’ve been unable to stop myself.”

His eyebrows knitted together in the way he did when he was unsure, “Don’t love you? Aziraphale, how do you not know?”

“What?”

He laughed, “You love me?” asked Crowley, a smile slowly blooming on his face.

“For so very long, my dear,” he said softly.

Crowley shook his head, “We’re idiots.”

“What?” Aziraphale asked again.

“Angel, I love you too,” He grinned.

“Oh… Oh!”

Crowley nodded.

"You love me." he asked slowly.

The demon nodded again, "So much."

“Then, will you kiss me?”

He hesitantly bent down to capture the angel’s lip, soft and plump. Then, he pulled away, “like I said, idiots the both of us.”

“I love you, dearest one.” He said, threading his fingers into the demon’s soft auburn hair.

“I love you too, Angel,” Crowley whispered against his lips before capturing them once again. He was sure he would never tire of this, the way the angel’s lips seemed to fit so perfectly against his own.

When he pulled away this time, he smirked. “Hey, Aziraphale?”

“Yes, darling?”

“What were you reading when I came in?”

Crowley laughed as the angel turned bright red.

“Ah…”

The demon glanced around, one eyebrow raised as he spotted the cover, “Really Aziraphale?”

He huffed, folding his arms over his chest, “It was well written.”

“Right.” He said as he walked over to pick up the forgotten novel. He snorted as he flipped through the pages.

Aziraphale huffed again, grabbing the book from his hands, “If you must know… I got lonely and it was nice to imagine from time to time.”

“Hm. Perhaps, you can read it to me one day.”

Aziraphale flushed redder.

“Oh yes, I believe it will be a tantalizing read.”

He bent over a placed a kiss over Aziraphale’s pout. “Let’s clean ourselves up a bit before we go out tonight.”

“We still have three hours before the reservation.”

“I know,” said Crowley, walking towards the bathroom, “coming?” he grinned.

“Oh!” the angel followed quickly behind, placing the book down on the side table as he did.

In years to come, Aziraphale would add the badly written novel to his list of favorites, but for now, he had quite a bit of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written smut before but this is probably the most detailed i've done. Not beta'd as I was honestly too embarrassed to ask. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](AziraphalesRareBooks.Tumblr.com)


End file.
